bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Bushi Mifune senza cielo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60027 |idalt = |no =1368 |element = Oscurità |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 15 |ai = 3 |gender = M |description = Ci sono pochissime tracce della sua vita, anche dopo la sua risurrezione per merito della lama del demone nella guerra contro gli dèi a Grand Gaia, sebbene si dica che si sia battuto con ferocia. Non è chiaro fino a che punto sarebbe potuto arrivare se avesse continuato il suo allenamento. Potrebbe aver assorbito il potere della lama del demone, facendo sua l’arma e uccidendo gli dèi con un potere oltre ogni umana concezione. |summon = I guerrieri si sostengono. Combatterò fino a che questo corpo non si ridurrà in cenere, per realizzare ciò che volete. |fusion = Capisco perfettamente il tuo volere! Per migliorarmi, ora e per sempre, la mia vita è nelle tue mani. |evolution = Ho conosciuto vero potere della lama del demone. Le nostre anime sono ora intrecciate, e continuerò a combattere fino alla morte. |hp_base = 5279 |atk_base = 2860 |def_base = 1488 |rec_base = 1662 |hp_lord = 7083 |atk_lord = 3658 |def_lord = 2072 |rec_lord = 2254 |hp_anima = 8200 |rec_anima = 1956 |atk_breaker = 3956 |def_breaker = 1774 |atk_guardian = 3358 |def_guardian = 2370 |hp_oracle = 6933 |rec_oracle = 2701 |hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 1360 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |ccant = 40 |ls = Frenesia della Spada demoniaca |lsdescription = +150% ATT; +100% danni da Scintilla; probabile effetto Ignora DIF; assorbe leggermente PS |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 20% chance to ignore Def, 3~8% HP drain |lstype = Attack/Recovery |bb = Foschia singola |bbdescription = Potente attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici; probabile vulnerabilità considerevole a Scintilla per 2 turni; aumenta considerevolmente l’efficacia dei CB per 3 turni |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability debuff with additional 50% more damage on Sparks dealt, 30% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 34 |ccbbt = 30 |bbmultiplier = 440 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Spirito splendente |sbbdescription =Devastante attacco di tenebra su tutti i nemici; probabile vulnerabilità considerevole a Scintilla per 2 turni; aggiunge probabile riduzione considerevole di ATT agli attacchi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability debuff with additional 50% more damage on Sparks dealt, 10% chance to reduce 30% of enemies' Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Sette Soli nascenti |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 7 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; devastante attacco extra a fine turno per 1 turno; enorme aumento di ATT e danni da Scintilla per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 200% boost to Spark damage, 3000% multiplier on additional attack at turn's end |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 7 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ccubbt= 35 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Bushido senza limiti |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge l'effetto Ignora DIF per 2 turni a BB/SBB; +50% danni da Scintilla |esnote = |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * |sbb10 =* * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 60025 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +50% ATT |omniskill2_cat = Scintilla |omniskill2_1_sp = 30 |omniskill2_1_desc = +100% danni da Scintilla |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB |omniskill2_2_note = 10 BC per Spark |omniskill3_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Leggero aumento di ATT BB |omniskill3_1_note = +30% |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aumenta ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |omniskill3_2_note = +50% |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici |omniskill3_3_note = 20% chance, -50% del danno |omniskill4_cat = Barra BB |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Aumenta considerevolmente la barra BB a ogni turno |omniskill4_1_note = +4 BC |omniskill5_cat = Recupero PS |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = I danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS |omniskill5_1_note = +25% chance di recuperare il 10% degli HP del danno ricevuto |omniskill6_cat = Speciale |omniskill6_1_sp = 50 |omniskill6_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di grande aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill6_1_note = +150% |howtoget = |notes = *Effettuerà una Kage Bunshin no Jutsu nei vostri team arena *(Per l'appunto bushi mifune) *L'inizio della fine dell'arena |addcat = Campioni di un tempo |addcatname = Mifune Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Nuke)= *20 Sp - Aumento ATT del 50% *30 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *40 Sp - Leggero aumento di ATT BB *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% **'BUM.' |-| Set 2 (Arena)= *20 Sp - Aumento ATT del 50% *30 Sp - L'attacco normale può colpire tutti i nemici *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di grande aumento ATT per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'BUM BUM.' |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - Aumento ATT del 50% *30 Sp - +100% danni da Scintilla *20 Sp - I danni da Scintilla aumentano enormemente la barra BB *40 Sp - Leggero aumento di ATT BB *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT BB quando i PS sono oltre il 50% **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}